UA high can sing!
by KatoGS123
Summary: U.A. High students were bitten by one bug no one can fight, music! Watch as the students sing their hearts out!


**_I don't know why but I can't help picturing Present Mic singing a KISS song or All Might singing a country song, but I picture Izuku singing the second theme song more!_**

**_Let's start!_**

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Izuku sat on his bed with a guitar on his lap. It was late at night in the dorms and the young hero in training wanted to use the quietness of the night to record a song he has been working on.

"Ok... here goes..."

Taking a deep breath, he begins to strum his guitar.

**Oh Woah Oh**

**Oh Woah Oh**

**Oh Woah Oh Oh...**

Smiling as he looks at the camera nodding his head to his beats.

**Well, it's strange my head is rememberin'**

**How the airplanes flyin' overhead**

**Looks so effortless, but I can't forget**

**Why it lingers in my mind**

**Evening after this, I'm a crying mess**

**And to be stronger now, my only wish**

**So I can finally have the bravery**

**So I can reach up high to the sky**

Izuku smiles fondly at his memories that led him to how he got here, as a student of UA.

**This cruel fate, engraving**

**It carved into stone**

**Hoping to reveal itself all to me**

**and then I will know just where to go**

**This moment, this moment...**

**I know that I can breathe**

**Hanging on feeling, believing...**

**My only meaning!**

Izuku's eyes start to tear up as the song got deeper.

**I hear a voice a' calling!**

**Telling me to risk it**

**Asking if I have been going the distance!**

**Singing with a passion that I cannot deny!**

**My eyes are swollen with the tears that I been crying**

**But to the rest of the world, ever smiling**

**Singing for the courage I been dying to show!**

Izuku stops strumming and holds his hand to the camera in a piece sign.

**With a piece sign up when I come and go**

**Write a story of a hero**

Unknown to the green haired cinnamon roll, Bakugou Katsuki came walking by his room, heading towards his own room when he hears Deku singing.

**I didn't wanna say I protected you**

**You were never weak, I'm always number 2**

**You were stronger than I have ever been**

**You mean more to me than you know**

Katsuki widen his eyes as he listens to Deku sing. To others, they were just words that fit with the song, but to the explosion quirk user, it was how Deku saw katsuki and compared the explosive boy to the Quirkless Deku.

**I have changed myself since that faithful day**

**When life seems so far upside down**

**So if you have to laugh, I gotta tell ya now**

**I don't want to be all alone**

The words seem to hit Katsuki hard, as he remembers how after he got his quirk how he treated Deku all the way to the day the song was referencing, the day he told Deku to kill himself, the day he was captured by a sludge villain, the day that Deku, even tho he was Quirkless, had risked his hide to save him when even the pro-heroes stood back unable to do anything... not that he'd admit he was saved by Deku tho...

"Izu-chan..." katsuki muttered his first nickname for his friend after many years of calling him Deku, about to knock on the door before stopping himself, then sits on the floor against Izuku's bedroom to continue to listen.

**I'm kicking, I'm biting**

**Impossible to breathe**

Those lines made katsuki gasp, _'that's how I felt when that sludge bastard held me captive... did you also dealt with that extra, Izu-chan?'_

**Going down below the depths of my troubled head**

**And I can feel my stomach heave**

Katsuki silently curses himself for letting his friendship with his first friend get ruined over quirks.

**I see it, I need it**

**It calms the blood the beats**

**If only I can touch it, enough that**

**It's mine for keeping...**

Katsuki remembered how Izuku told him he is trying to master a _borrowed _power, and this song only seems to iron the fact out.

**I hear a voice a' calling!**

**Telling me to risk it**

**Asking if I have been going the distance!**

**Singing with a passion that I cannot deny!**

**My eyes are swollen with the tears that I been crying**

**But to the rest of the world, ever smiling**

**Singing for the courage I been dying to show!**

**With a piece sign up when I come and go**

**Write a story of a hero**

Izuku smiles and strums for a little bit before picking up the pace

**Those days gettin' rowdy, getting bloody, I was**

**All scraped, gettin' worn and gettin' dirty**

**Now I**

**Hear ya talkin' and it's all coming back**

**I see it in my mind - my memories revived**

Katsuki grit his teeth at how he scarred his friend, making a silent vow to make it up to him soon.

**I could apologize for sleeping in a chrysalis**

**And with every passing night, I wish that I was leaving it and**

**I swear that I'll be back again...**

**Oh Woah Ohh**

**Oh Woah Ohh**

**Oh Woah Ohh Ohh**

**Oh Woah Ohh**

**Oh Woah Ohh **

**Oh Woah Ohh**

**I hear a voice a' calling!**

**Telling me to risk it**

**Asking if I have been going the distance!**

**Singing with a passion that I cannot deny!**

**My eyes are swollen with the tears that I been crying**

**But to the rest of the world, ever smiling**

**Singing for the courage I been dying to show!**

**With a piece sign up when I come and go**

**Write a story of a hero**

**With my peace sign up when I come and go...**

**Writing a story of my hero...**

Izuku smiles before he stops strumming and stops the recording and sets himself for bed. Meanwhile with Katsuki, he left for his room in silence.

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_This shown a bit of friendship bakudeku shipping, partly to give support to the bakudeku fan base and so I can get an uproar from the tododeku shippers and Uraradeku shippers_**

**_\\_(•.•)/ haters gotta hate_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


End file.
